Arianna, A Fairy Unseen
by Coran C Night
Summary: Arianna is a fairy in search of her mother.She is going to the forest at the edge of the world,along the way she will face many dangers and meet some...interesting people.little does she know that people are hunting for her because she is half human!enjoy
1. The Begining

Please don't forget to review my story, it really helps 

* * *

Arianna, a Fairy Unseen

The Beginning

It is often said that if you go in search of something you will find that it is not where it is said to be; of course that is not always the case. We will soon find out for it is also said that if you travel north for 3 years then you will be in the forest if _Katondria_, the forest at the edge of the world.

Katondria is said to be the most beautiful place in the entire world. When you first walk into the forest you instantly feel all of the magic that lies deep within the forest. The air is so fresh in there and everything is so beautiful that for awhile it seems like you can't move. When you get to the heart of the forest there is a tall, wide oak tree. You walk up to it and you knock 5 times on the hard bark of the tree; while you are knocking you have to sing a song written by the first fairy that ever walked the earth.

Of course the road to katondria is not an easy one. You have to be very brave to take on the challenge. Only to bravest will survive. When you go on this journey you must be prepared to face many dangers. There are many dangers in the forest but there are many enchantments and guards around the area of Katondria. There is one enchantment that if you are not prepared to fight it you will never find your way to Katondria, nor will you find your way home.

One of the many guards of the forest is a giant that has been put under a spell so he can not tell any living soul about Katondria. He is also the most powerful thing that you will come up against on your travels. When you first get to the land where the giant lives, the land that is known as B_itaumen _you can not see the giant for he can turn invisible for a short period of time. There is however, a way to seek out those who are invisible. You say _rteya _and you can instantly see all of the things that were invisible.

* * *

And that is just the beginning. 


	2. Arianna

Arianna

Arianna has traveled for 2 weeks now and there is no sign of anyone. She doesn't worry too much though, because she is used to being alone, ever since her mother left her when she was 10. She has cared for herself and that was just fine with her, she liked the quiet, but sometimes she longed for someone to talk to. But for now all she has are the animals of the forest and all of the many trees to talk to. If you happened across her and see her talking to a tree or an animal you would think she was crazy but of course you would never see her, for humans cannot see fairies unless a fairy reveal themselves to you.

That is how her parents met, you see while her mother is a fairy her father, well is a human. Mayanna was walking in the forest like she always does when the weather is nice when she stumbles upon a male human, but that is another story, this is not the story of Mayanna, no this is the story of Arianna who is in so many ways like her mother.

Winter is always a bad time for travel, but Arianna likes the cold. Even though the temperature is getting colder Arianna only has a shirt that just comes past her small chest and a skirt that ends mid-thigh on. The rest of her skin is bare. She doesn't mind because there is no one else to see her. That's of course is not true. Arianna has been sensing that a tall lone figure has been following her for reasons she will soon find out, but for now she is letting him think that she knows not of his presence.

This lone figures name is xander. Xander has been following Arianna for 7 days now and he is getting worried that she has not noticed that he has been following her. He is excellent at being silent of course so why should she see or hear him? If he does not want to be discovered then he will remain a secret. For now at least. What xander knows not is that Arianna knows that he has been following her and that she is merely waiting for the right moment for her to catch him off guard and find out why he is following her.


	3. xander

Xander

Xander is no ordinary fairy, he is a protector and you would have to be quite clever to spot him. 'i wonder who she is and what she is doing here in the forest alone, and with so little to protect her. All she has is a single arrow and a bow.' xander thinks to himself. But what he does not know is that Arianna is not who she appears to be. at first glance you think that she is weak, delicate, and unable to protect herself; but she can protect herself very well and she can produce weapons out of thin air if needed.

As xander waits quietly, safely hidden in the darkness of the trees he hears something move on the opposite side of the clearing, where Arianna is still sleeping in the middle of it. He slowly yet carefully creeps across the clearing to seek out the source of the noise when he hears Arianna stir. He quickly gets back to his position in the trees just in time for Arianna to wake up.

"hello? Is anybody there?", Arianna calls into the morning, but she does not receive an answer, even though she already knows that someone is following her. She begins to restart the fire from last night so she can warm up some and cook some breakfast. Fairies do not eat meat, instead they eat only what nature gives them that does not harm any animals.

Arianna makes some porridge for herself this morning and xander wishes he had some but to do so he would have to reveal himself to her and explain everything. "now is not the time" he whispers quietly to himself and he immediately regretted it, for Arianna looked in that direction and she quickly pulled out a knife from the hidden pocket in her shoe, stood up and started walking in the general direction of the strange sound. She was almost there when her fire mysteriously went out and her porridge bowl spilled.

'phew, that was a close one' xander thought to himself as he wiped his brow. 'I have to be more careful or she might catch me.' He quickly put that thought out of his mind for it would only be too soon for someone to find out that they were being protected by a fairy protector. That had only happened once with xander when he first started helping people; and he vowed that it would not happen again. Clearly he has never met anyone quite as cleaver as Arianna.

The next few nights went by without another incident. Arianna has been traveling for about a month and a half now and she has finally thought of a plan to capture her 'follower'. When he thinks that she is asleep she will create a mysterious noise and when he goes to investigate she will have him. Arianna took the time to make an instant sleeping odor, that will knock out anyone who is not prepared for it for at least an hour. By 9 am tomorrow she will have her follower captured.

So morning comes and xander knows nothing of this plan that Arianna has come up with. Xander hears a twig snap every so often so he decides to go investigate since Arianna is in a very deep sleep. Just as he reaches the other end of the clearing, everything goes dark. When he awakes he discovers that he can't move his hands apart, she has tied up his hands and feet. So he tries to get away by using magic but he can't for some reason. "hey, let me go!", xander demands. "not until you tell me what your up to. What is your name?"


	4. The Intruder

I changed this chapter around a bit so enjoy!

* * *

The Intruder

"what?" Xander asked, puzzled.

He can't believe that he finally got caught, and by someone who looks so delicate. He looked up at his captor, still puzzled. After all the people he has protected, he has never been caught. His captor had taken a few steps closer to him.

"what is your name?!" she demanded.

Xander observed her for a long moment, trying to decipher the expression on her face. She looked angry yet there was another emotion on her face.

"what are you looking at?" Xander did not realize that he was staring at her with a confused expression.

He immediately regretted his stupidity for she cut the ropes around his ankles and lifted him up onto his feet. Xander is taller than her by a good 8 inches, but this does not seem to bother her.

"I will ask you again, what is your name" she said, with an angry look on her face. Xander had not noticed but she had moved so close to him that there were only a few inches between them, he also noticed that she had a small silver knife.

Xander swallowed and said, "My name is Xander."

She seemed to be pondering something; maybe it was whether or not she should kill him or not, Xander swallowed hard.

"Why have you been following me?" she was watching him very closely; probably trying to find the answer in his eyes.

Xander decided that since she was the one with all the power at the moment, he had better tell her the truth, at least as much as he could, "I am a fairy protector, I help fairies who need it." She glared at him for a long moment, trying to decide whether or not she should trust him.

Finally she said "You think I need protecting?"

Xander realized that saying that was obviously a mistake for he could tell that she was deeply offended and angered by it.

"Why do you think I need protecting? Is it because I am a girl?" Xander didn't know what to say.

After all he had never met a girl like her before, "Well- uh... in a way, yes?"

She stepped away from him and said, "Well I will inform you that I am not like the other girls you have protected before. I can take care of my self, no matter how fragile I may look. I will show you." She looked down at her open hand and the small silver knife turned into a sword.

"You can change weapons by magic?" Xander asked, he was amazed for he had heard of that power but he had never seen anyone do that before.

She looked at him and smiled, "Impressive isn't it, so as you can see I do not need protecting."

She untied Xander and started to leave but he was not finished talking to her yet so he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Hey what are you doing, I let you go now let go of me!"

She tried to get out of his grip but he was much stronger than her. "Stop struggling and listen, I answered all of your questions and now you have to answer mine. First, what is your name?"

She stopped and looked and Xander for what seemed like minutes then she answered,"A-Arianna now let me go." Xander looked at her and she seemed frightened so he let her go. As soon as she was free Arianna took off running, leaving all of her things behind.

Xander could not understand why she just took off like that, 'Why did she look so scared after she told me her name?' He had to find out. So he ran after her.

Once Xander had caught up with Arianna he took her back to the clearing and tied her to a tree, just to be sure that she wouldn't run away again.

"Wh-What are you doing? What do you want with me?" Xander looked at Arianna and she was trying to hide her fear but he could see fear all over her face.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Arianna did not answer, she just looked at the ground, "Arianna? What are you so afraid of that you can't even look at me?"

Arianna looked up at him and said, "Are you a hunter? Has someone sent you to kill me?"

"Is that what you are afraid of, that I am going to kill you?" Arianna nodded as a small tear ran down her face.

Xander could not help but feel sorry for her, 'So that is why she is traveling alone' Xander thought to himself.

"So how do you plan on killing me?"

"I am not going to kill you, why would you think that Arianna?"

"Well you never answered my question so I just assumed that you are a hunter that had finally caught me." Arianna looked up at Xander as she said this.

"No I am not a hunter and I am not here to kill you."

Arianna looked at him, puzzled, "Then why did you run after me and tie me to this tree? If you are not a hunter then what do you need me for?"

Xander saw both confusion and anger on Arianna's face. "I want to know how you got that power."

"I do not have to tell you anything"

Xander rolled his eyes, "I don't think that is an option for you"

"And why not?"

Xander sighed, "Well the last time I checked you were tied to that tree not me." Arianna looked away angrily.

"So answer my question, how did you get that power?"

Arianna sighed in frustration, "I was born with it. Happy now, you know how I got my power so will you let me go?"

"No, that is impossible, there is no way a half blood could be born with such a rare power."

"H-How do you know that?"

'How could I have been so stupid! She doesn't know that I know! "Damn" Xander swore under his breath. Then he said, "Arianna I can explain-"

"Explain what, you are a hunter! I knew you were a hunter the moment I saw you." Arianna fought hard against the ropes binding her, finally she took out her silver knife and started to cut herself loose.

"Arianna stop." "No, why should I listen to you? You are nothing but a lying bastard!"

Arianna had finished cutting the rope around her wrists, gathered up her things and started to walk away.

"Wait", Xander said as he grabbed Arianna by the arm.

"Let go of me!"Arianna tried to pull away but Xander had a tight rrip on her arm.

"Just wait and let me e-"

"Let you what, Xander? Let you keep me here until the hunters come? Let you turn me in? No thanks I am not just going to sit here and await a fate that can be avoided."

Again Arianna tried to get her arm free of Xander's grip, but Xander held on tight.

"Arianna will you just give me, five minutes to explain. And then if you still don't believe me, fine and I will let you go."

"Fine" Arianna jerked her arm out of Xander's grip, "but then I'm leaving and don't you dare follow me, because if I sense that anybody is following me I will kill them. I don't care who they are or what they're purpose is I will not hold back and make the same mistake by trusting anyone again."

"Ok I understand, and you have my word that I will not follow you again."

Xander made a fire and put two long trunks around the fire for benches and sat down. Arianna hesitated but after a few minutes she sat down as well and Xander began his tale.

* * *


End file.
